Always (Korrasami Prompts)
by Skye Chaser
Summary: Snippets. Moments. Meetings. Farewells. Kisses. Hugs. No matter what, no matter when, no matter where. They will find each other. They will love each other. They are destined. (Korrasami Oneshots. Prompts are received in the comment section, born from wild ideas and from tumblr. I will try to write them all. All that Korrasami)
1. Asami can't sleep

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

_And to begin this journey I bring a little piece of my own._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt<strong>: Asami can't sleep and then she remembers why. _

Asami laid in bed looking at Korra's face beside her. The Avatar looked so peaceful in her sleep and it made the engineer smile. That sight, Korra sleeping, was only for her to look at. She moved her hand and delicately moved a strand of hair from the middle of her girlfriend's forehead, making sure not to wake up the other woman. Asami sighted as she moved her eyes to the ceiling, letting her back fall against the bed in a light thud.

She had lost track of time and could not sleep. She had tried for a couple of hours, moving in every singe position possible, but had eventually given up altogether. At first she could not understand why it was so hard to sleep. She **was** tired after all. It had been an exhausting day at the office, lots of paperwork and a couple of environmentalist enthusiasts protesting at the door of the factory. Her bed was, of course, comfortable, not to mention the fact that her girlfriend was there to keep her warm and cozy. So why couldn't she sleep? And then it hit her. Like a train. The date. It was the anniversary of the final battle against Kuvira or at least that is how most people remembered it. For Asami it had a very different meaning: a year since her father died. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No wonder she could not sleep.

The memory of her father was sure to bring a tear to her eyes. Sure, she had forgiven him and told him she loved him, but it still hurt like crazy not to have him around. For about four years she had resented him, having absolutely no contact with him. When she had finally decided to go see him she meant it as a goodbye. Little did she know her father would actually look for redemption and, in her eyes, he had achieved it. The man that had once tried to kill her had died saving the city, supporting the Avatar's fight. She could still feel the dread as her seat was ejected, the feeling of flying and seeing her father being smashed by Kuvira's giant robot.

She was crying, she had just noticed. Asami took a hand to her mouth to muffle her own cries. She pressed her eyelids tightly together. The CEO was doing her best not to make noise. She didn't want to wake up Korra. She never liked when other people saw her cry, not even her beloved Avatar, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She missed him. She had always missed him, even the day after they had discovered his allegiance to the equalists she had wanted to talk to him, to see him. He was his only relative and now he was gone. She had no family.

And the she felt it: a hand around her waist and a kiss on her wet cheek. Her eyes shot open.

"Its a year today. Isn't it?" Korra said, with her voice barely awake "Want to go visit him in the afternoon, love?" she suggested. Asami couldn't speak so she just nodded, surrendering herself to her girlfriend's embrace. It was hard to believe that this amazing woman was could understand her so clearly, read her like an open book.

"I"m sorry" she was finally able to say "I tried no to wake you"

"Sami" the Avatar said with a serious tone, using her right hand to hold the other woman's china and make her look into her eyes "I love you. If you are ever hurting please do wake me up"

"I..." she shivered "I love you too" She had been wrong. She did have a family, a small beautiful family with her sweet, compassionate, beautiful girlfriend, she held her even closer and rested her head on the other one's chest.

"You are my world, Asami. Please don"t ever hide from me. Not even..." Korra could not finish the thought for she realized the engineer had fallen asleep.


	2. One where Korra gets jealous

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

_And so, after the official presentation message of this story, I shall manifest my joy and happiness of having obtained my very first prompt. I am excited as fuck to write this (As a matter of fact I am writing this before writing the prompt) so I shall get to it. _

Thank to ANeonChicken for being the very first person to comment, hugs to you 3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt by: <em>ANeonChicken**

_How about one where Korra get jealous when someone is flirting with Asami or trying to flirt with her?_

Saying she was angry was, definitely, an understatement. She was furious. As a matter of fact, Korra was surprised she wasn't involuntarily firebending form every pore of her skin for her whole body felt like it was on fire. She held the drink in her hand as hard as she could and took a sip. She didn't even know what she was drinking and in all honesty she didn't care. It probably had alcohol and that was all that mattered. The Avatar closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to keep it cool. She was, after all, in a formal party and was expected to behave accordingly for there were many politicians and important figures present. She tried but the whole thing was just too infuriating.

"Everything okay?" a voice called. She turned around, trying her best to conceal her anger and began to force a polite smile. When she noticed it was Mako she stopped pretending.

"No" she said, looking deep into her friend's eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sincere concern in his words.

"Its Asami"

"Did you two fight?" Korra moved her head sideways and let out a small laugh at the question.

"No, not at all. We are good its just that... I mean... Look at her" Mako obeyed, looking to where the southerner had pointed and, immediately, realized why his dear friend was livid with rage: there were two men obviously flirting with the CEO.

"I see" he said, looking back at the Avatar.

"She keeps sending them away and they come back. I was there with her until a while ago. Those idiots pretended not to see me and just talked to her with that look in their eyes... I don't like having them almost literally drool over **my** girlfriend" she emphasized the possessive pronoun with everything she had and finally emptied her drink. She left the glass on the table in a loud thud.

"Korra" Mako said, scratching his neck. It had taken him a while to accept that his two exes where now dating. However, at this point, he was just happy for them. They were perfect for each other and he had come to peace with it. This situation, the Avatar being so mad, worried him mainly because he knew exactly why it was happening and yet feared to tell Korra the truth. She was already pretty angry.

"What?" the girl asked angrily, looking back at her girlfriend and the two men. One of them was leaning closer to Asami. Way. Too. Fucking. Close.

"**I** know that you and Asami are dating. **I** have seen you together and... Well... I walked in on you two in a compromising position" he said, trying not tu blush at the memory "So I **know** that you are both taken and in love. These guys **don't**. As far as they are concerned Asami, the attractive CEO of Future Industries, is single and so they have every right to flirt with her as long as she allows it" he said. Korra opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find her words.

"You are right and I hate you for that" she said finally able to produce a sentence. She leaned against the wall and looked once again towards her girlfriend. One of the men had given up but the other one was relentless. To anyone it would seem Asami was enjoying herself, happily talking to the businessman and laughing at his jokes. But Korra knew her like nobody else and knew that wasn't true. She woke up every morning to that beautiful face and kissed those red lips and felt that soft slim body in her arms every night. There were tiny queues, small gestures that made it evident to her the raven haired woman was actually uncomfortable. For starters, that wasn't her real laugh, and she was making that thing with her hands she did when she was nervous "She wants us to come out to the world you know?" she told her friend without actually looking at him "She's always saying she wants to bring me as her date to this things and hold my hand on the street"

"And why don't you?"

"I am scared of what they will say"

"Who are **they**?"

"Everyone" Korra said, looking a the floor "What if she looses investors? What if people hate her? I can handle the hate. I had quite a lot of it after Harmonic Convergence. Besides, I am the one and only Avatar so if people don't like me well so sorry... But... She has been through so much. What if being with me causes her more pain?"

"I don't think she cares about that" Mako said "Asami is strong. If she wants to come out to the world I think its because she doesn't care about the hate either. She cares about you quite a lot more. And loosing a couple of investors? Please, like that is going to affect one of the the biggest companies in the world..."

When Mako was right he has right. Asami was no idiot. She would not suggest something she was not fully sure of. Korra looked at her loved one. She looked unhappy, her eyes shifting form one place to another while her mouth made more fake laughs. It was like she was looking for someone. The Avatar made up her mind. She grabbed another drink and took it in a single gulp before smashing the glass into the table.

"Time to claim my woman" she said in a low husky voice, the uncharacteristically manner of speaking probably caused by the alcohol. As she walked towards Asami she caught small parts of the conversation and felt angrier and angrier every single time. The man was talking about his company, about his vacations, about his conquests, using that tone that Korra knew was trying to sound confident and sexy. She had used it herself when flirting with the engineer.

"And so, if you are ever in Ba Sin Sei, you are welcomed in my summer house. It is quite large and luxurious"

"Oh, I really can't accept such an invitation" Asami said "It wouldn't be appropriate" the man let out a small laugh.

"But Ms. Sato why wouldn't it?" he asked, taking a step closer to the woman. That was it for Korra. Maybe it was the alcohol in her blood but she had never felt braver. She walked towards Asami and held her arm with a firm grasp. The other woman turned around and a gentle smile formed in her lips at the sight of the other woman. However, noticing the look in Korra's eyes the gently curve was quickly replaced by a questioning gesture. The Avatar lost no time and leaned forward to place a kiss on Asami's lips. It was fast but hard and it ended with a light pop. She could swear the world kept silent and there were many eyes on her. She didn't care. The engineer's face was a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop making inappropriate propositions to my girlfriend, good sir" Korra said and the man's eyes widened even farther.

"Oh, Avatar Korra, I didn't know I... Just... Well... I was not aware of.. Well... I have to go" he said clumsily as he walked away. There were murmurs going around and she swore she could see a camera flash.

"Well" Asami finally talked "I guess that's it with hiding right?"

"So it seems" the southerner answered, unable to believe it herself. What had she done? She started to panic until she felt her hand was enveloped in warmth and a set of fingers intertwined with hers.

"About time, love" the raven haired woman said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yeah" Korra sighted "About time".


	3. Discussing adoption

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

_Thank to ANeonChicken for being the one to suggest the prompt once again. With the speed at which the Korra fanfictions move I think I will have to borrow some prompts from tumblr to keep this story alive enough for it to get new suggestions. May be doing that in the future. Well, onto the story. I may have overdone it a bit. Heh. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt by: <em>ANeonChicken**

_How about one where Korra and Asami discuss adoption?_

Asami didn't really get along with kids. Maybe it was because she was never allowed to be one. Well, to be fair, she had been allowed to up until her mother's death. After that her father decided that her life would be full of studying and training. She was homeschooled by the best tutors and taught self defense by the strongest of masters and so, apart from the very few times she met her dad's associate's kids, she didn't quite interact with those her age. To be honest, up until she run over Mako she hadn't had any real friends. She had actually dated a bit, but with young businessmen who had more interest in her father's company than in her. Most of her time was spent with books or in meetings with her dad. And so, while her social skills with adults were pretty good, she lacked any sort of skill in taking care of the young.

Korra, on the other side, seemed to be in her element when with children. Asami thought it was because her wife was, at least to some extent, still a child. It could also be because her parents had been so great with her. Even with the extended difficulty of having the Avatar as their daughter, Tanroq and Senna had done an excelent job. They were loving, accepting and supporting and ever since the two woman had gotten married she found that they were becoming that way towards her as well. It made her fell so loved, specially now that her father was also gone.

The southerner's abilities with children had been pretty evident since Asami first met her. She always had fun with Tenzin's kids and even when they love the fun side of her they also respected and obeyed her when necessary. It was amazing and, to some extent, Asami envied her. Korra would make an excellent mother and she doubted she would be even an acceptable one. She sighted at the thought as she looked at the woman she loved. They had been taking in a walk in the Avatar Korra Park for a while an had just sat down in a bench to enjoy the sunset. That was when a group of kids approached them.

"Avatar Korra!" they yelped and the alluded one smiled as she got up from her seat to meet them. It was a little girl and two older boys.

"Hello there" she said, kneeling to their level and smiling. Asami didn't really know what to do so she remained seated. The Avatar began talking with the kids and before the other woman noticed she had began airbending a tiny rock for their amusement. The black haired woman smiled at the sight. After a while the kid's parents appeared and, after apologizing a thousand times for "inconveniencing the Avatar" and having Korra say that same amount of times that she wasn't bothered, they all left. The southerner sat down next to her wife and held her hand.

"I know what you are thinking" she said.

"What?" Asami asked, looking into the other woman´s eyes.

"You always do that sitting-and-watching-with-weird-eyes-thing when there are kids" Korra continued "They make you uncomfortable" the engineer couldn't quite put her finger around the meaning of the other woman's expression. Was it sadness? Disappointment? Was she having second thoughts about their marriage because of Asami's incompetence with children?

"No, sweetie" Asami replied, lowering her gaze to the floor and letting go of Korra's "It's not that at all"

"Then what is it?" the look on the Avatar's eyes finally made sense. She was worried. Honestly and completely worried about the possibility that her wife hated kids. Did Korra... Did Korra want children that bad?

"I don"t know what to do with them" the raven haired woman finally admitted, her whole body stiffening at the sound of her own voice "I was never around kids... Not even when I was one. I just don't know what to do"

"Oh" Korra gasped and, after a while, let out a relaxed laugh "I was worried you really hated them"

"Of course I don't!" she said, feeling confused by her wife's laugh "And why are you laughing?"

"You can learn to be around children, baby. It would be quite harder to make you not hate them"

"You think I can?"

"Asami" Korra said with a serious look "You are a genius, you can learn anything you want to. And, of course, you are the kindest person ever and I **know** that when we have kids you will be an incredible mom"

"Thanks, sweetie" she said, feeling a tear lingering in her eyes. Suddenly she realized what Korra had said could have a deeper meaning than she actually had perceived at first "**When** we have kids?"

"Well... I mean... I... You and I... We are married and I always wanted to have a family and a family is important and kids..." she was tripping over her own words and almost lost the following thing Asami said.

"You are that certain you want kids... With **me**?"

Silence. The Avatar looked deep into her wife's eyes and felt that her hear skipped a beat. They had been in a committed relationship for six years. The last two as a married couple. Why was there still doubt in Asami's mind?

"Asami, why do you even ask that" she held the other one's hands and kissed them lightly "You are my everything. I want to have a family with you, I want to raise my kids with you"

"I love you" the CEO said as a single tear ran through her cheek.

"I love you too" the master of all four elements replied as she wiped said tear away.

"So... Would we... Adopt?" Asami said, a new light in her eyes.

"Yeah" Korra anwered "I mean... I guess we would. We could also... You know..."

"Cheat on the other one?" the way she phrased it sounded a lot angrier than she originally planned.

"No! Of course not!" Korra said before the look on her wife's eyes made it evident she was joking "There are treatments for that. Medical things. We would need a donor"

"Have you been researching this?" she asked with a slight grin on her lips.

"A bit" she blushed.

"I think we should adopt" the engineer stated "There are many kids without a home. I think we could give them a pretty a good one. I mean..." she laughed while she said the next sentence "I **do** have a lot of money and you **are** the most powerful person in the world"

"That is correct" the Avatar said with a shoulder shrug and a smile. They fell into a comfortable silence after that last sentence.

"Let's do it" Asami suddenly spoke and her wife looked at her with eyes as big as a Future Industries airship.

"Let's do what?" she asked, not wanting to make any assumptions.

"Let's adopt a kid. I can see you want to and... You know what? I think I also want to... I was just.. Scared, but you just singlehandedly made me feel confident enough"

"Are you serious right now?" Korra said, standing up "Are you?"

"I am"

"Oh my god, Asami Sato I love you so much. I really wanted this but I didn't... I wasn't..." the southerner kept tripping over her words but, luckily her wife knew what to do to stop her. She stood up as well and kissed her on the lips. When their mouths parted they hugged tightly.

"Onto our next adventure, Avatar Korra" she said and, for once in her life, she felt she could actually be a mom.


	4. College

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

Suddenly, a wild anonymous reviewer appeared and changed the rules of the game. They sent me an enormous amount of prompts. I am SO excited and had to write on of them right away. So I did. Anonymous reviewer if you are out there, thank you, and if you have an account here tell me so I can officially thank you and tag you in this. Well, this is the first of many chapters to come thanks to this human being and so I thank them. And well, to answer your questions, I don't have a AO3 account but I did try to move this project in tumblr without any success. Heh. I will try to move it a little bit though, you have given me faith in this project 3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt by: Guest (Anonymous reviwere)<em>**

_How about a College!AU, where Korra's got a crush on the popular and beautiful senior, Asami Sato?_

She didn't know when it began but, there was absolutely no doubt about it now, the feeling was real and there was nothing she could do about it. She was completely and absolutely, head over heels, drool inducing, dream having, and ridiculous face making, in love with Asami Sato. Whenever she saw her, her heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself blush. The palms of her hands went sweaty and she lost the ability to think coherently. Korra didn't want to find out what her reaction would be if she were to actually talk to her.

Asami was a senior, majoring in Mechanical Engineering, she was a junior majoring in International Relations, and so they would probably never share a classroom. Unless, of course, there was an elective course they would coincide in. That was the thought that was running through Korra's mind as she watched the other girl in the cafeteria. She was so beautiful. From the way she walked to the way she gestured when speaking. One of the times she had gone to one her debates, for the raven haired girl was captain of the debate team, she had almost died on her seat when she gave her reply speech in defense of gay marriage. The passionate way she spoke about same sex relationships gave her hope that she may have a chance with Asami even if she had only known of her dating men.

"Dude, your crush is showing. You are staring at her again" said her best friend Bolin, hitting her gently with his elbow and breaking the Sato spell.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" she said, blushing "I can't control it"

"I know, Korrs" he laughed "But you should be more careful or she's going to notice. I am surprised she hasn't yet"

"Am I that obvious?" the caramel skinned girl said as she held her head between her hands.

"Well, not **that** obvious" a foreign voice said "Just suspicious" Korra raised her head slowly as dread fell upon her. She knew that voice. She just had never heard it so close to her. As her eyes registered the human being standing next to her the southerner's body stopped working. First she lost the ability to speak and then she stopped hearing. It was Asami-fucking-Sato. And she was smiling at her. Bolin was frozen in place, a giant smile plastered in his face "Are you okay, Korra?" the girl said. _Oh. My. God. She knows my name _the blue eyed one thought as she tried to find words in her throat.

"Okay" she managed to say and mentally smacked herself for being such an idiot.

"Well I came here to tell you two things" Asami said as she sat in the chair next to Korra. Was this really happening? "First of all I kind of realized you were constantly looking at me and showing up at my debates so I asked Mako about you" she should have thought about it. After all, Bolin's brother had actually gone in a couple of dates with the girl of her dreams and she, Bolin and Mako actually hanged out regularly. She had never collected enough courage to ask him about the engineer though "So when he finally told me you had some sort of crush in me I was not only flattered but really excited. I mean…" was that a blush in Asami's face? "I sort of have a crush on you too"

The world stopped spinning. All she could hear was the faint screaming that Bolin was trying to muffle behind his hands as he looked back and forth between the two girls. Korra took a deep breath. She had to calm down, she had to say something to the other girl before it was too late.

"Date" she blurted "We… We must go on a date"

"That would be wonderful" Asami smiled as the faint blush slightly intensified "Pick me up from my dorm at 7pm. I'm at King's, room 305. Although I suspect you knew that" the raven-haired girl laughed and Korra tried to as well. But she could not for she actually did know.

"Okay" she managed to say and, this time, she actually smiled while she did.

"See you then, Korra" the engineer stood up and, before leaving, she leaned over the caramel skinned girl and kissed her lightly on the cheek, dangerously close to the lips "Can't wait".

It took a couple of minutes before she regained the ability to move her body. Her first action was to move her head towards her friend with a i-can't-believe-this expression frozen in her face. Bolin's mouth was still forming a goofy smile.

"Dude" he said "That just happened. I can't believe it. She's into you. You have a date. Why did Mako never tell me of this? I mean, I **am** his best bro. Well, I guess Asami probably told him not to but…"

"Dude" she interrupted him as she punched him in the arm "Shut up"


	5. Would you rather?

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

For my friend the Anonymous Reviewer and anyone out here on tumblr this is the tumblr of this project: its practically empty right now but I will try to feed it a bit.

I got carried away and wrote from 3:30am to 4:00am. I need to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt by: Guest (Anonymous reviewer)<em>**

_How about one where's game of "Would You Rather?" turns into "Would You Rather Date...Or...? And so Bolin asks Asami, "...Mako or Korra?" And Korra and Asami both have crushes on each other, she answers Korra, so after the game when everybody goes home, they get together._

"So… Would you rather eat a complete pineapple, with the skin and everything… And the leaves too! Or wear crocs to class for an entire week" Bolin said, waving his drink sideways and wearing his signature goofy smile. His brother Mako, to whom the question was directed to, made a scowl.

"No fair, bro" he said "I'm allergic to pineapples!" the green eyed boy laughed.

"That's why I said it!" he said, elbowing his friend Korra on the ribs. She choked a bit, for she had been taking a sip of her beer and coughed. That had been her third beer. Or was it the fourth? She had lost count after the fifth.

"That's mean, Bo" the other girl present, Asami, added with a smile. She too was a little tipsy, but not as much as the youngest of the brothers.

"Answeeeeeeer" Bolin yelped before gulping down his drink and pointing towards his brother with the empty glass.

"Give me the crocs then, bro," he laughed. Mako, that night, was the designated driver, so he found his amusement in the way his brother reacted when under the influence of alcohol. If he was normally over the top, drinking made him blow up.

"You would look so stupid with crocs," Asami said, imagining her ex boyfriend in said footwear "Forensics student wearing rubber shoes" she giggled.

"It would be so fun to watch" Korra said as she order yet another beer from Tahno, the bartender. The black haired man rolled his eyes and served the drink, stepping out of the bar to place the glass next to her. He usually didn't do that, the rest of the clients had to request the drinks the regular way, but Korra and her gang came all the time. They even had a reserved booth every Friday. The Wolf Bat had been their spot for the last two and a half years mainly because it was really close to their college.

"Like that time he left a red sock in his whites and had to wear all pink for a week until he could go get new shirt because we were in finals" Asami remembered laughing at loud and Korra almost fell from her chair. Mako blushed. The caramel skinned girl had also dated Mako for a while and any chance to cause him embarrassment was certain fun. She and Asami, who had become close friends in spite of a shared ex lover, would take advantage of any possible opportunity to cause the young man to flush.

"Okay then" Mako said as he straightened up in his seat and coughed lightly "I believe it's my turn now" he turned to look at his brother "Bolin" the alluded one gulped audibly "Would you rather break up with Opal or eat a bowl of spiders?" the green eyed boy was sure glad his girlfriend hadn't been able to attend their night out for there was, for a split of a second, doubt in his mind.

"I. Will. Eat. The. Spiders" he said, a serious look upon his face that made the other ones on the table laugh. When the hilarity passed the young man turned to one of his female friends "Asami" the alluded one shivered "Would you rather…" he rubbed his chin with his fingers before dramatically snapping them "Would you rather date Mako or Korra?"

Silence fell upon the group and, for a certain black haired girl, it was like the sound was drained from the world. Had Bolin noticed? Had any of them noticed? She thought she did a good job at concealing her feelings. Ever since she realized she had started to fall for her best friend, about a year ago, she had made a conscious effort to keep it as secret as possible. She would literally count the amount of time she spent looking at her, or how many times she could make physical contact in a day without it being suspicious. It was six, apparently, for the day she reached for the seventh Mako had raised one of is shark looking eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Well" she said, the alcohol making it hard to make sense "I have already dated Mako so it is kind of unfair"

"Oh come on!" Bolin said, "It's a game. Imagine you never dated him or maybe that you would… I don't know, get back together or something" she did what was most scared of at that moment, she turned and looked at Korra. The blue-eyed girl was frozen in place, something similar to panic in her eyes. Did she know? Asami tried to calm herself. She was Asami-fucking-Sato and she could handle this. For a year she had concealed the biggest crush of her life, she was the top student of the whole engineering faculty and she had won a Mixed Martial Arts tournament a month ago. She could do this shit smoothly.

"Well, I'd have to say Korra then" she smiled at the other girl, trying to be as suave and natural as possible "I'd be far more exciting than dating sharkbrows here again" Bolin laughed and his brother frowned. She felt like she had succeeded, at least until she looked at her female friend. The look on the southerner's face was hard to read. Her mouth was a tiny bit open but definitely leaning towards a smile. Her eyes were glossy, but that was most likely the alcohol. Her eyebrows were raised, as in excitement. She tried to say something but remained quiet. The next person to speak was neither of them.

"Well guys" Mako said, stretching his arms and leaning hard on his seat "I think its time to call it quits before I get any more embarrassed" and with that they paid and left.

* * *

><p>The road back to their dorm was pretty short and yet for the engineer it felt like an eternity. She was still trying to read Korra's expression from back at the bar. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her and she was quite literally a few centimeters away as they were both seated in the back of Mako's car. When they finally reached their destination the oldest of the brothers had to carry the other one out of the car. Bolin was already snoring.<p>

"Well" he said "I hope you ladies can get to your rooms on your because I really doubt my bro can"

"It's okay, Mako" Asami said with a polite smile "He clearly needs you right now" when the guys left Korra turned around to look at Asami. She evidently tried to say something but quickly changed her mind and just started walking towards the building were both of their rooms were located. Asami was a nervous wreck. She thought she had played it cool at the bar, with just the perfect amount of disinterest and cocky flirting. And yet something was out of sorts.

The blue eyed's room was on the first floor and hers was on the third, so their first stop was pretty self-evident. When they reached the door to Korra's room Asami said a gentle goodnight and prepared to walk away. She couldn't. A hand held her arm. When she turned around she froze in place. There was something in the caramel skinned girl's eyes that made her heart flutter.

"Asami" she said, and the name rolled out of her tongue beautifully "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Would you actually consider dating me?" Asami cringed.

"Well… I… I wouldn't be opposed to the idea itself I mean…" she said shyly turning her face to the side. And just when she felt she couldn't blush any harder, Korra held her chin firmly with one of her hands.

"Date me" Korra said and the other girl couldn't help but asking herself if that was the beer talking "I am not that drunk" she said, as if she could read the engineer's mind "I like you. I really like you. I thought you would never like me back but the way you looked at me tonight gave me courage to do this" she said as she cut the distance between them. The kiss tasted of beer and whisky but it was beautiful nonetheless. When it ended Asami was in shock and yet words found a way out of her mouth.

"I really like you too" she said and kissed Korra again, this time more ferociously, as she pushed the darker skinned girl against the door. Their tongues fought for dominance until Asami realized the fire in the other one was too intense to fight allowed her to lead. She had other things in mind. As the kiss became deeper, her hands began caressing the blue-eyed's sides and the copped a feel of her ass with one hand as the other one grazed over one of her breasts.

"Wait" Korra stopped her and Asami felt sincere rage at the interruption. The southerner smiled at her as she reached for her key and opened the door.

"Is it okay to…"

"Opal is not here, remember?" she replied, almost gasping. And, as Korra pulled her into the room and began taking off her shirt, she thanked Bolin for making them play that stupid game. She thanked him about three times that very first night if you know what I mean.


	6. Betrothed

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

Once more this is a prompt by my friend the anonymous reviewer, whose ideas keep me writing. I will, however, take a break from your prompts, my friend, and write the two others that have fallen upon the comment section before getting back on track with our list. Don't worry, it WILL be fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt by: Guest (Anonymous reviewer)<em>**

_Korra, since she's technically a tribal princess, is betrothed to her dad's friend's child. She automatically assumes it's a boy, and she's depressed by it despite the fact her parents had accepted her coming out, but is surprised when she meets the lovely and beautiful Asami Sato. (No Avatar, but with bending! AU) (NOTE: I am considering Tonraq as chief of the Northern Water tribe)_

"Korra" her father, Tonraq, said, looking into her eyes with a severity she seldom saw in him "I am not only your father, but the chief of our tribe. This is something I have already decided upon. You will do as I say"

"But dad I don't want to…"

"You will" he said, turning away from her as he began to exit the room "Hiroshi will be here tomorrow with his kid. I need you on your best behavior" when the door closed with a loud thud the blue eyed girl let out a scream she had been holding in ever since her father had began speaking and buried her head on her pillow. How come she was suddenly supposed to marry? How come she was now expected to marry Hiroshi Sato's **son**? She had known the old man, a friend of her family for years, but she had not met this… offspring of his who was supposed to be a great engineer and inherit Future Industries when his father retired.

What infuriated her most was that, after how hard it was for her to tell her parents that she liked girls, they would get her betrothed to a man. They had both appeared very accepting at the time, telling her they loved her either way and that they would let her pursue her own happiness. This was everything but that. She understood the importance of the engagement; the Northern Water Tribe was in need of several constructions and technological advances that Hiroshi's company could provide. If it had been a woman she would probably not be complaining.

"Al least try to smile a bit" her mother, Senna, said, "That face is not how you want to remember the day you met your fiancé"

"I'll try not to scare him away" Korra replied with the fakest smile ever plastered on her face.

"Him?" her mother asked, looking at her with questioning eyes. Before any sort of doubt could be dissipated the door to the main hall opened and, along several servants and escorts, entered Tonraq and Hiroshi. She recognized the businessman for his mustache. Along them was a young woman whose beauty made the caramel skinned girl blush in anticipation. She had eyes of light green and porcelain skin. Her features were delicate but, at the same time, strong. One could guess her slim and fit figure even under her red winter coat. Her wavy raven black hair fell over her shoulders, not a single strand out of place. Who was she?

"Korra, Senna, it is a pleasure to see you after all this time" Hiroshi said, making a small bow that both women returned "I have to say I am thrilled we have reached this agreement"

"It is certainly fortunate" Tonraq added, looking at his daughter. He was having a wonderful time looking at her flustered face.

"Hello, Korra" the pale beauty said smiling at her "It is a pleasure to finally meet you"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," Korra said, still asking herself about the identity of the other girl.

"My father did not exaggerate when he spoke of how beautiful you were" the way she phrased it confused Korra even further. Where was Hiroshi's son?

"So, father, when will I meet this heir that I am to marry?" Korra asked, a smug look on her face as she looked at the Northern Water Tribe Chief. He laughed.

"Heiress would be more appropriate, sweetie" he said "And that's her right there"

"Wait, what?" the blue eyed girl yelped as she looked back to the one in the red coat.

"Oh, dear, I forgot you haven't actually met" Hiroshi said, laughing lightly "Korra, this is my daughter and heir Asami" the alluded one smiled and gently held the other girl's hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss upon it.

"Once again, it is a pleasure" and so it all clicked in her mind. Her father knew. He knew she was expecting a man and didn't correct her. He had actually respected her sexual orientation but did not miss the chance to mess with her. She looked at her dad and saw a smirk on his lips. She was about to get mad when she remembered the general panorama: there was an extremely hot, intelligent and charming woman in front of her. And she was to marry her.

There was certainly nothing to be mad about.


	7. Worried

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

_And now a prompt brought by Fred. Here you go, friend, hope you like it. Tried to be as angsty as possible. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt by: Fred <em>**

_Asami hears about Korra getting crushed by Kuvira before "The Reunion" and worries_

For the third time that night she hit her head against the desk. There were so many things she had to do but her mind was not in her office. She absentmindedly reached for the first drawer and opened it, still not raising her face; she extracted a letter and closed the compartment. Finally, Asami removed her face from her desk and looked at the piece of paper in her hands. She had read it so many times and yet it had never held the same meaning as it did that very day. The handwriting was clumsy and there were two spots were the ink was smudged. The first one came with the letter; the second one was caused by one of her tears as she had read it for the very first time. She liked to think the same thing had happened to Korra while writing it. Having that tear there, frozen in time, made her feel like she had a piece of her beloved friend with her.

The news of her fight with Kuvira had been unnerving. She had been worried sick about the girl for three years and more so now that she had been officially missing for several months. Was she okay? Asami pondered once and again, this time looking at the ceiling. Was she able to go into the Avatar state now? If she could not, that would explain why she lost against the so-called "Great Uniter". The CEO felt her hands sweating and her right leg twitching. There were tears at the corners of her eyes that she did not want to spill.

The engineer wanted to leave everything behind and go to Zaofu. She wanted to see her friend with the same intensity as her body wanted oxygen. But she couldn't go. Not only because of her work, reconstructing almost an entire city was certainly not an easy task, but because she didn't know if Korra would want to see her and knowing that hurt like hell. That thought alone had haunted her for three whole years and stolen many of her nights. Asami had wanted to go to the Southern Water Tribe many times. She could just hop into one of her airships and leave, and see her, and be with her. But she couldn't. Korra had not wanted the heiress to go with her; had rejected the offer without a second thought. The Avatar had not said she needed her, not even in her letter. If she wanted her there then she would say it right? So she should wait… Shouldn't her? She should wait until Korra was ready.

There was a loud thud when her head hit the desk once more. She was crying. No sense in keeping it a secret from the world of from herself. She missed the southerner with all her heart. Her smiles, her laughter, her scent, her eyes, her arms, her back, her voice… Her feelings were all over the place and, in that moment in time, Asami Sato did what she normally did not allow herself to: she broke down.

It was Korra, right? She had made it through the poison. She could beat Kuvira, right?

Right?

The engineer would have done anything to get an answer to that question.


	8. Asami tries her hardiest

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

_I kinda lost control of this chapter. I really considered publishing it as a story of its own, however, I decided against it so here it is. All credits to the Satobot nickname go to the author of the Engineer's Guide to Dating the Avatar, a story you can enjoy in Archive of our Own. It is awesome. So, with anything left to say here it goes: the longest chapter yet and probably ever. Thanks DDcrAsH for the prompts._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prompt by: DDcrAsH<span>_**

_Asami tries her hardiest to get korra to fall in love with her. Will she prevail? Or will their friendship be ruined.?_

To say she had immediately realized the nature of her feelings would be giving her far too much credit. No, Asami was not able to comprehend the way she felt for a pretty long while. And by long I mean at least a year since the emotion first awoke in her. However, when she was finally able to put a name to the blushes and the butterflies, things didn't become any easier. As a matter of fact, they became increasingly harder.

It had been a normal Friday night, the both of them on the couch of Korra's living room watching The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (extended cut, of course) when Korra had turned to look at her and simply said:

"Satobot" Asami raised an eyebrow at the word and Korra giggled "That is the perfect nickname for you. You are always making these little machines and you are so crazy about robots and those thingies… Satobot" she said again and laughed at loud, proud of her own imagination.

"Was that what you were thinking all along?" she said, scrunching her eyebrows at her friend as the movie progressed.

"Well, dear Satobot, I think about you quite a lot" Asami turned her head away to hide the blush. And that was it, the gears in her head finally started turning. Korra and her had been best friends for years but, for the last one, their interactions were becoming something else. Flirtatious maybe. And it gave her a weird but nice feeling; it caused warmth that, sometimes, reached parts of her body that would make her embarrassed to talk about. So it hit her, like a bus. More like train; or perhaps several trains. _I am in love with her_, she told herself, _it makes so much sense_.

Now that she was fully aware of what was going on in her heart, every time she saw her best friend she became a nervous wreck and Korra was beginning to notice. She would ask her if she were okay, she would hold her arm and put her face way to close to hers. She enjoyed it, there was no sense in denying it, but it was too much.

And so one night, while she was studying for a final, she came to a conclusion: she was going to make **this** happen. She was going to make Korra fall for her as hard as she had fallen for the caramel skinned girl if it was the last thing she did in the world. She was Asami Sato: honor student, certified genius, heiress to a billionaire company, black belt and winner of the "Who's the hottest girl in Republic City High?" poll three years in a row. She could do this. And so she did what Asami Sato did best: she made a plan.

**The Satobot's plan to get Korra to fall for her**

**1) Be charming at all times.**

For the first week of her plan she would make sure she got every single door open for Korra. She would offer to carry her things in the hallway and even paid for her lunch a couple of times. Korra asked her if everything was okay, if she thought that she was mad at her or something (which of course she wasn't, I mean, _you are my best **friend** in the while wide world _– the word friend stung like a bee in her chest by the way).

But she managed to keep her cool and say the line she had been practicing in front of the mirror for about an hour the night before: "No, Korra, it's nothing like that. I just thought it was about damn time someone treated you like the gorgeous girl you are" when the words left her mouth she could not believe how incredible it had sounded. Of course she was, generally, a major flirt with the boys but this was different. This was Korra, her best friend and largest crush ever. And so, when the blue-eyed girl blushed and walked away while whispering a shy thank you she felt like raising a fist in the air in victory. But she was Asami Sato and she had to keep her cool, so she calmly jogged ahead of Korra and opened the door for her.

"After you, gorgeous" she said as she flipped her hair over she shoulder with her free hand.

**2) Get her some presents that show how much you care and how much you can spend.**

Asami had money, that was no secret, but even if she had a very expensive car she was never one to flagrantly state how much of a billionaire her father actually was. Sometimes, when people asked her about it, she wouldn't actually know what to answer. Not only because it actually made her a bit uncomfortable (for how do you explain that you dad actually owns an island) but because she really did not know. However, as part of her plan, she wanted to show Korra that she could take care of her.

The first day of the second stage of her plan she got Korra a little plushie. It was a scruffy white dog, which looked a lot like Naga, the blue-eyed girl's pet Labrador. When asked about the reason behind the present Asami simply shrugged and said: "I saw it an thought of you" and then walked away.

The second day she got her a CD of her favorite band, Blue October, which really was not easy to get. Korra's eyes widened when she saw it.

"How… How did you?" she said, holding the object in her trembling hands.

"I was at the CD Store and saw it" she smiled as they entered the classroom. Of course she was not going to tell Korra she actually had the CD bough and brought to her all the way from Texas in one of her father's private jets, "You like that band don't you, Korra?"

"Only my favorite band ever! You are awesome, Satobot!" the girl yelped as she hugged her friend's waist form behind.

"A-A-Any…" she couldn't say her line while being held by Korra so she escaped her grasp before finally saying "Anything for you" Korra walked away with the CD in her hands and sat down, a look on her face that Asami couldn't quite understand.

The third and final present was a bracelet. She had it custom made by one of the finest jewelers in the city and had paid extra to have it ready as soon as possible. It was made of silver (she had originally considered white gold but had deflected from the idea because it was, maybe, a bit too fancy) and had a Water Tribe symbol carved in a sapphire in it. _Now, how can I give her this without being creepy?_ She thought as she walked towards her locker. Asami, however, was about to find out that sometimes fate worked in her favor.

"ASAMI!" there was a scream and as, she turned around, she received a crushing hug "They named me Most Valuable Player in the volleyball team!" the blue-eyed girl said as she nuzzled the other one's neck. The raven-haired girl took a silent sniff and enjoyed Korra's scent. She lost herself for a bit but quickly regained her composure and spoke.

"That… That's great" she said sincerely happy. They stopped hugging and Asami saw the pure joy in her best friend's eyes.

"I can't believe it. I just… Wow…"

"Well, you are pretty amazing on the court, Korra" she replied and felt, suddenly, the weight of the bracelet in her pocket "I think I have just the thing to congratulate you" as she fetched the rectangular box from her pocket her brain did a thing "I was going to give you this for your birthday in three weeks but well, now seems like the perfect moment" she handed the caramel skinned girl the case and waited for her to open it. _Thank god I am a genius_ she told herself, thanking her instincts for that last sentence.

"This is awesome, Satobot" the other girl laughed as she held the box. When she opened it she couldn't believe her own eyes "Oh my god! This is so beautiful! How… When… "

"Just let me put it on you" Asami said as she grabbed the bracelet and strapped in on her friend's hand "It looks better on you than I thought"

"I can't believe this day just keeps getting better and better" she blushed and hugged Asami once more. The heiress took one more silent sniff before breaking the gesture.

"Walk me to my locker?" she said with a wink.

"My pleasure" Korra replied.

**3) Make sure she knows just how hot you are. **

It was a party at Mako and Bolin's, nothing very fancy, but this was her chance. The two brothers, along Korra and Asami, had been friends for years. Mako and Asami had dated for a while but it didn't quite work out. Then he dated Korra, which didn't work either. They were glad they had been able to put all that drama behind them and when the awkwardness wore off, they were even better friends. So when Bolin said they were organizing a gathering at their place she was more than happy to attend.

When she parked her car in front of the building she took the biggest breath she had taken in her life and took a last look at herself in the mirror. _Oh my god, _she thought, _I look amazing_. She smiled at her own reflection and tried to scare away the little voice that kept telling her eyeliner was clumsily done. Of course it wasn't. She knew make up like she knew engines: like the back of her fucking hand. She was wearing the skinniest black jeans she owned with a simple red tank top that fit her like it was painted on her body. Her black boots were her favorite part of the ensemble, mainly because they made her butt look great.

As she walked up the stairs she looked at her cellphone once more and read Korra's message again. IM HERE, it said, BORING WITHOUT U. HURRY. So she knocked on the door and waited. When Mako opened the door his jaw was centimeters way form hitting the ground.

"A-A-Asami" he managed to say, coughing a bit to hide his embarrassment "You… Ehm… You look great, come in"

"Thanks, Mako" she smiled, picturing a similar reaction from the girl she had dressed up for. When she entered the apartment there were many eyes on her but she couldn't find the only pair she really wanted to be seen by that night. She tried to keep her cool as she walked towards where she was almost completely sure she would find Korra: the kitchen.

"And so… I really don't know what is going on but…" she could hear the caramel skinned girl's voice and wondered what she was talking about. She would never find out, for in the exact moment Korra's eyes fell on her she became silent. Opal, Bolin's girlfriend, who happened to be the person the southerner was talking to, didn't notice her entrance and just stared at the caramel skinned girl with confusion on her eyes.

"Hey" Asami said, waving her hand. Opal turned around and with a knowing look on her face that the heiress preferred to ignore.

"Sami, hey" the blue-eyed girl said scratching the back of her head and blushing furiously "You… Ehm... You just got here right? I… Well…"

_Jackpot._

**4) Make sure she is really into girls because if not things could become really awkward.**

It was on that very same party that Asami found a chance to accomplish this part of the plan. They had been talking in the kitchen for quite a while and it was fun and perfect and everything she expected. Opal was a great friend to both and, actually, made the whole being-in-a-room-with-your-crush-thing easier for Asami. However, she had a plan to fulfill and when their friend left to dance with her boyfriend Bolin, she found a chance to put the next step into motion.

"Hey, Korra" Asami said, using every ounce of confidence she had left to hold her friend's hand "Honor me with a dance?"

"Oh" the blue-eyed said as she smiled and turned her face away. Was that a gigantic blush? Well, it **could** be the light. Korra looked back at her and almost whispered "Sure" and so they went, hand in hand, to where everyone was dancing: the living room. It was a small space and it was crowded but they had managed to find a spot for them. What music was playing? She didn't even care; she just danced to the beat of her heart, which was, of course, pounding like crazy. That was when she felt it: Korra's hands were on her hips and their faces were excruciatingly close.

"I didn't say it before but… Ehm…" she looked away and held harder on the sides of Asami's body "You look awesome"

"Thanks" she replied with a warm smile as she held her friend's chin with one of her hands to force her to look her in the eyes "You look awesome too" there was fire in her body and she would have loved to just kiss Korra right there. But it was too soon. They danced like that, their bodies almost plastered to each other, for a good while. Asami put the other girl to the test several times, putting their faces really close and doing the sexiest moves she knew. The blue-eyed girl blushed and made some moves of her own, sometimes even holding her or touching her in a very suggestive manner. It was all sweaty and perfect until Korra said she had to go to the bathroom. When she came back the spell was broken and they just sat with their friends and talked for the rest of the night. She wasn't still completely sure that Korra **was** into girls but she didn't seem uncomfortable with being in a compromising position with one and did recognize the hotness that was Asami Sato. She was going to call this a win.

**4.5) Make sure you have not frightened her with your dance and maybe ruined your friendship forever.**

This step was not originally in the plan, however, after the party at the boy's house, Korra began avoiding her. She was mortified. When she started to plan things out she never gave any thought to the possibility that she might scare the blue-eyed girl away. She had pondered, for a while, over the possibility that this crush could ruin their friendship but had discarded the thought by thinking that their bond was too strong and that, in any case, she could just tell Korra she was imagining things and gear things down bit by bit until all flirting efforts were left in anecdotes. But she was worried now that she had maybe overestimated the strength of their friendship. Was Korra disgusted by her now? Was she mad?

She needed to find out as soon as possible.

Her first thought was talking to Opal. She had not forgotten that little piece of the conversation between her and Korra she caught the night of the party. Maybe that had something to do with what was happening to the caramel skinned girl. She approached her casually after class one day and noticed, right away, she looked suddenly startled at the sight of her.

"Hey, Asami" she said. Opal was a great friend and the raven-haired girl had always found in her something really soothing. The Beifong girl always seemed to calm, collected and in peace. And yet, in that moment, she looked like a real nervous wreck "I-I-Is there… Ehm… Hi!"

"Opal" she said, trying to sound as collected as she could "What's going on with Korra?" and it was in her eyes that she saw that the other girl definitely knew the answer to that question.

"With K-Korra?" she stuttered "Nothing at all" she turned away; her eyes probably looking for Bolin so she could run away form Asami.

"I know you know. Please, its… It's killing me" she extended her arm and held her friend's shoulder. She was scared that she had ruined everything. If Korra did not want her in her life anymore she didn't know what the hell she was going to do "Is she… Is she mad at me?" it was the look on the heiress' eyes that made Opal melt. She sighted and spoke with her regular tone.

"She told me not to tell you… But I can't see you like this" she smiled "Korra is really nervous around you and well… She… She thinks she sort of has a crush on you" the world stopped moving for a moment and Asami's mouth fell open as her eyes opened as much as they could.

"She… What?"

"She wants to sort things out in her head before she talks to you. She said and I quote 'There is something wrong with me Opal, I have to calm the fuck down before I drive her away'"

"I cannot believe this" Asami said, finally letting go of her friend's shoulder which she hadn't really realized she was still grasping.

"So" Opal said with a smug grin in her lips "If your reaction right now is any indication I must say that I was right"

"Wait, what?"

"You two have always had this… How does Bolin call it? Unspoken romantic chemistry, yeah that's it. And at the party you were just so flirty with her and she was a puddle" she laughed, remembering Korra's stupid face when she had laid eyes on the eldest girl that night "I don't blame her I mean... If I wasn't with Bolin I might have jumped you right then and there" she winked and giggled in a really cute fashion.

"Oh" Asami managed to say as she covered herself with her own arms, rubbing her forearms in a nervous fashion.

"Go get her then" Opal said "She's at the gym right now, she always does weights when…"

"When she is troubled. Yeah, I know" she turned, ready to run to her newfound destination but, before she set off, she turned around and looked at her friend with the sincerest of smiles upon her face "Thanks" she said "Gigantic thanks"

"Just go, lover girl" the green-eyed girl with a grin.

**5) Tell her**

She walked the halls of the school with and confidence she had thought she had lost. Opal's words were the greatest inspiration in the world, the biggest source of strength she had ever found. When she came into view of the gym's door her heart skipped a beat. _This is it, Satobot_, she thought, _go get your Korra. _She pushed the door open and looked around. There were a couple of guys using the machines and a girl in the elliptical machine. And then, on the right wing of the gym was Korra.

She looked so hot that Asami had to take a deep breath just to calm the fuck down.

She was wearing a blue top and matching tight shorts and her six-pack was in plain view. The heiress was fully aware that her friend had a rocking body. She had to, since she was part of the wrestling **and **the volleyball teams so she spent quite some time exercising. But she had never seen her so… So… Was there even a word for that? She was there for a reason though, not to stand there and stare at Korra doing weights. One more deep breath and she walked towards her best friend.

"Korra" she said, using every ounce of her strength to keep her cool. The alluded girl raised her eyes and almost dropped the weight on her face.

"S-Satobot" she yelped, sitting up abruptly "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to see you, obviously" she said, walking closer the southerner "I have something I need to talk to you about"

"I am… Well… I am kinda busy so… Ehm… Can it wait?" she asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"No" Asami replied dryly "It cannot"

"Oh…" Korra lowered her gaze and blushed lightly "What… What is it then?"

"I'm mad at you," she teased. The blue-eyed raised her head and looked at her in panic. She regretted her tone and softened it as she spoke the following words "You have been avoiding me".

"I'm sorry I just have…. A lot in my head" Asami did her move. She moved a hand to Korra's chin and raised her gaze until there were blue eyes upon her green ones. Then she leaned over her so that their faces were as close as they could be without touching. _This is it, _she told herself, _now tell her that…_ The thought was lost in her mind. Korra brought her hands to Asami's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was magic. The moment their lips collided a spark ignited in both. It was a chaste touch, innocent and beautiful. Neither of them moved their mouths, they just connected and remained still. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes as if for the very first time.

"Is this real?" Asami asked with a teardrop in the corner of her left eye. Korra's hand wiped it away.

"I don't know" she laughed, "I can't believe you didn't pull away"

"I can't believe you kissed me"

"Can I do it again, please?" Korra asked with a silly grin plastered on her face and beautiful shiny blue eyes.

"Not if I do it first"

This kiss was not as soft. Their lips moved and their tongues danced and there was some hair pulling and a couple of soft moans involved. When Asami almost grabbed the other girl's breast she knew she had to stop. When they pulled away she took a second to look at the other people in the gym from the corner of her eye. The girl was oblivious but the guys were staring. They had probably given them quite the show.

"I think those guys are looking at us," Korra said, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Go change. I'll wait outside" the caramel skinned girl smiled and pecked her light on the lips.

"Ok, Satobot".

**6) Enjoy the awesome and sexy relationship you know you two are going to have (have sex). **

"Welcome to my humble home" Asami said as she opened the door and let Korra in. The Sato Mansion was not only luxurious, enormous and legendary in town, but it was also intimidating. Korra shuddered as she looked at the paintings in the walls, at the fireplace, at the dinning hall, at… Well, at everything. They usually hanged in Korra's apartment, mainly because she lived by herself –for her parents resided in the south from where the blue-eyed girl came from- but also because it was by far more comfy than Asami's house. It was unspoken among them that when they were to do something together it was at Korra's. However, since they had started dating, the raven-haired girl had wanted to bring Korra to her house. There were, of course, two reasons for it. The first was that at her girlfriend's apartment Naga, her dog, was always staring at them when they made out and it was creeping her out. Even when they closed the door the white lab would scratch it and whine. The second reason was because she had a giant bed and a hot tub. So… Well… Yeah.

"Let's go upstairs before you faint from excess of finesse" the heiress joked.

"Yes please" Korra replied, "This is too much for a southern girl like me" they linked hands and walked up the stairs towards the TV room. They were planning on having pizza and watching a movie. Hiroshi, Asami's father, was away, and she had sent the help home for the weekend. So… Well… Yeah.

They watched The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (extended cut, of course) and ate and giggled and cuddled and hugged. About half way into the movie Asami got her moves on. She moved her hair to the side and moved her head to show off her creamy white neck. Then she pressed her breasts together by pushing her arms against the sides of her chest.

"Korra" she said in a sultry voice. The alluded one turned around and blushed, her eyes shifting from the other girl's eyes to her breasts nervously.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Do you really like me?" she asked, moving closer to the blue-eyed.

"Of course" Korra replied immediately "I like you a lot"

"The how come you are not touching me right now?" all shyness was gone from the southerner's eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched together in determination and her eyes lost all innocence. The heiress was frozen in place. She had never imagined this reaction from Korra. She thought she would be all shy and slow like she had been for the last three weeks but this was both unexpected and arousing. The caramel skinned girl licked her lips and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The other girl felt something burn between her legs. That was when Korra pulled hard on the side of Asami's face and brought their faces together in a hard kiss.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this" Korra said as she bit her neck. Asami moaned and closed her eyes "I have been holding back for quite a while… How are you so hot?" the green-eyed gently pushed away her girlfriend and looked her in the eyes.

"Wait… You've been holding back? I thought you were like… Shy…"

"Me? I thought I would drive you away if I let go!" she replied, blushing lightly and turning away "I guess I still have a hard time believing that you feel the same way I do its just that…" Asami cut her off with a kiss.

"Let go, babe," she said, "Destroy me"

"Gladly"

The next morning, when she could barely move, Asami Sato would wonder what the source of the pain was. It was not until she looked to her side and saw Korra's naked frame that she remembered the night they had shared. As she reached to cup her girlfriend's cheek, the younger girl suddenly opened her eyes and held her hand.

"Hey there" she said with a smirk "I've been awake for a while, I could feel you staring" Asami blushed.

"Oh, well…" she was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against hers.

"Can I destroy you again?" Korra asked with puppy dog eyes completely inappropriate for the question she had made. Asami laughed and moved closer to the other girl as she tangled their legs together.

"Yes, please"


	9. Date and press

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt by: ANeonChicken<strong>

_Oh how about one where Korra and Asami are going out on a date at a restaurant but the press is there and Korra and Asami try to figure out how to finish their date in privacy._

Thinking back it was probably a stupid idea going to Kwong's Cuisine. Not only was it one of the most popular fancy restaurants in Republic City but she also was known to go there quite often. The press had once made a fuss about a picture they took of her there back when she was dating Mako. She could still recall the headline of one of the tabloids: _Heiress to Future Industries mingles with Pro Bending rising star_. They hadn't even put her name; back then she was only her father's daughter. Now she was the appointed CEO, a public figure and, apparently, an idiot.

The paparazzi were a common occurrence in her life. However, in the last three years, they hadn't been such a big problem. She barely had any life apart from work so chances of her doing something outrageous where quite thin. The most embarrassing thing they had captured her doing was snoozing on a park bench in the Avatar Korra Park. "_Did Asami Sato bit more than she could chew when she took over the family business?" _had been as the tittle of the photo. The truth was she had fallen asleep while reading a fantasy novel Jinora had given her to get her mind of work. All it had done was remind her of Korra for the protagonist was from the Southern Water Tribe. Mako had laughed at the picture and Meelo had mentioned that even sleeping on a park bench she looked classier than anyone else. So she wasn't really bothered.

She and Korra had been dating for only three weeks when the first picture –of them kissing at the gazebo in Air Temple Island- appeared on the papers and forced them to come out. The reactions were, overall, supportive, and both of them were extremely happy. Even their shared ex-boyfriend had congratulated them. And so, since there had been no negative effects to either of them caused by the presence of the press, she had been careless in avoiding them. That night, on their one-month anniversary, when the journalists started appearing, she had regretted ever being so naive.

"Asami, you look amazing tonight," Korra said blushing. The CEO smiled and held her girlfriend's hand.

"You already said it like four times tonight, sweetie" the Avatar giggled nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well… Ehm… I… I am going to kiss you now" she replied, trying to divert the other girl's attention from her repeated compliment. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Asami's in a gentle touch.

_Flash. _

They broke the kiss.

_Flash._

They looked to their right.

_Flash._

They noticed the three cameras.

_Flash._

The questions began.

"Avatar Korra, Miss Sato! Is this dinner in celebration of the one-month anniversary of your Spirit World vacation?"

"Miss Sato, is being the Avatar's girlfriend a full time job? How do you balance it with your company?"

"Avatar Korra, how do you manage the rumors about Miss Sato cheating on you with Mako?"

"Is it true that you moved in together?"

"Have you considered the negative impact your relationship might have in the children that admire you both? Aren't you concerned that your sinful ways…"

Okay, that was it. She could handle the inappropriate questions, the cheating rumors and the assumptions. But she was not going to sit and listen to intolerance and stupidity. This was her one-month anniversary with her girlfriend. She was not going to take shit from that so-called reporter. Asami was about to yell at them when the Avatar intervened.

"Hey" she said calmly but loud enough for the journalists to shut up "I will answer what you asked so listen before I get into the Avatar State and destroy this fine establishment" she took a deep breath and began talking again "Yes it is. Asami is a genius and she can handle anything. I heard them and they are not true. Not yet but we probably will eventually. And, to they guy that thinks calling us sinful is appropriate, you should really get out of here before I lose my temper"

There was silence for about three seconds in which the southerner honestly thought she had beaten the press. And then…

_Flash._

"How is the relationship going? How is it to be in a committed relationship after being friends for four years?"

"Has your role as the Avatar made it difficult to see each other?"

"What about the rumors of her cheating on you with Bolin?"

"Would you move to the Sato Mansion or live together on Air Temple Island?"

"Do you think threatening me is an appropriate thing to do, Avatar Korra, because I believe that…"

"PLEASE!" Asami yelled, "We are trying to enjoy our dinner and we don't have much time. We are meeting Mako and Wu for a double date in half an hour at the Mover Theatre…" all of the reporters froze in place. And so did Korra. The CEO congratulated her quick mind. She opened her eyes in feigned regret and took a hand to her mouth "Oops! I was not supposed to out them just yet. I am so sorry, please don't go pester them, I bet they are already there…"

_Flash._

And just like that they were gone. Asami sighted and relaxed on her seat.

"So, what will you be having? Because I am dying to try the salmon…"

"Babe" Korra said as she held the other woman's arm gently "Did you really just lie like that to the reporters just to get them off our back?"

"I would have very much preferred to have you beat them up, but it would be very bad for our reputation" she answered politely and smiled her businesswoman smile "Believe me, Korra, if I had thought of any other way rather than violence or lies I would have applied it" she added with a more sincere gesture on her face.

"I just feel bad for Mako and Wu" Korra laughed "Mainly because they **are** at the movers right now"

"I will have to apologize to them later. For now, please, I am starving, sweetie, pick something"

"Oh, the salmon sounds great" Korra grinned and kissed her girlfriend hard on the lips.

The photos on the tabloids the next day had the most amusing titles and neither Korra not Asami were in any of them. The raven-haired girl apologized to her friends with an actual double date that Mako insisted, several times, was anything but that.


	10. Cop Korra and speeding Asami

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt by: <strong>jdc6

_Modern au where korra is a cop and she pulls over asami and then the talk and she scores a date with Asami_

Korra looked at the rearview mirror once again and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. That had been quite a boring night. When she joined the Republic City Police Force she certainly expected something different. But she somehow ended up as Highway Patrol. And so there she was, another night waiting for someone to do something stupid so she could cuff them and take them to the station. She closed her eyes for a moment when the sound of a car engine brought her back to the world of the living. She looked through the window and saw a red sports car speeding towards her and disappearing into the night in a flash. She didn't need a machine to tell her that it was going way over the speed limit.

"At last some action!" she told herself as she started her siren and began chasing the other vehicle. It took her a little while to catch up to the other car. It was an expensive vehicle and the person driving it seemed to be a woman, her black hair moving with the wind "This is the Highway Patrol" she said over the speaker "Pull over"

A part of her didn't want the other car to stop right away, chasing it had been quite a blast, but it did. She parked behind it and exited her patrol, leaving the high lights on to illuminate the scene.

"Are you aware of how fast you were going?" she asked without looking at the driver. She really didn't expect her to have such a sexy voice.

"Oh, officer, I am so sorry. I just saw the highway empty and got a bit carried away," she said and Korra finally took a look at her. It was not easy to see, for the only light present were the lights of her patrol car, but something was pretty evident: she was ridiculously gorgeous. She had porcelain skin and raven black hair that was perfectly curved around her face. Her green eyes seemed to have a light of her own and her makeup, while simple, was delicately and thoughtfully done.

"Mmm… Well… " She stumbled over her words as she stood at the side of the woman "Documents, please" she managed to say with her cop voice. Or, at least, she was hoping she had been able to.

"Of course, officer…" the driver looked at the policewoman's name tag and smiled as she read the name "Korra" she said with a smile as she searched for the required elements and handed them over to the officer.

"Thanks" the dark-skinned woman replied as she looked at the driver's license in her hands. Her name was Asami Sato, she was 22 years old, she lived in a very wealthy area of the city and… Wait… Asami… Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato's daughter? As in the heiress to Future Industries? As in the richest of the rich? As in…

"Yeah" the black haired woman said guessing why the officer was looking so hard at her documents "I am Hiroshi Sato's daughter"

"I would be more careful if I were you" Korra said handing back Asami's credentials. She was having a hard time believing that the woman she had just pulled over was really _the_ Asami Sato "Your father **is** a very public figure and even something small like a speeding ticket could very well lead to…"

"I know" the heiress sighted "I got arrested once for… Ehm… Vandalism and the press made quite a fuss about it. The cop that arrested me gave so many interviews that he kind of became a celebrity," she lightly snorted and Korra's heart melted at the sound.

"Interviews?" the officer recalled. That was something Korra would not really like. She wasn't one to give rich people any kind of special treatment. However, even something as stupid as a speeding ticket could bring the press to her door. She glanced at Asami and froze in place. The other woman was nervously playing with her hair, light green eyes looking into her blue ones. There was tension all over the heiress' face. It seemed getting pulled over was a big deal for her.

Asami was really tense but not because of the speeding ticket. She could pay it easily and, even if the press was going to pester her a while, it was not something she could not handle. The reason why she was currently a wreck was the simple fact that officer Korra was breathtakingly beautiful. How do you ask out a police officer?

"Well" Asami finally said with a provocative grin, "I have an idea how we can both get out of this quite easily"

"I'm listening" the officer said with a crooked smile. She was certainly not a dirty cop, but it was just a speeding ticket and… Well… That woman was just unbelievable.

"Let me take you out for a date and apologize for speeding" she winked and Korra finally let the blush she was holding to appear on her face "No interviews for either of us and I will probably end up paying more than the ticket is worth"

"Look I usually don't do this and under any other circumstance I would arrested you for trying to get out of this by flirting…"

"But…" Asami interrupted, stretching the vowel as long as she could.

"But no one got hurt and the highway is empty as fuck and… You are** hot** as hell," she said almost in a whisper. Korra was so proud of the tiny blush appearing in Asami's cheeks.

"So…" the heiress coughed to clear her throat and spoke with a sultry tone when she regained composure "Here is my card" she said as she handed Korra said document. The policewoman held it between her hands and could actually feel how expensive the paper was "Call me so I can save your number and well… Kiki's at seven tomorrow?"

"Kiki's at seven tomorrow it is" she replied, thinking on how she was going to have to dig her closet inside out to find an outfit to fit such a fancy restaurant.

"I'll take it easy now, officer Korra"

"You better" and with that the green-eyed rode away at a moderate, and legal, speed.

Korra sighted as her arms fell, limp, at the side of her body. Her eyes were still looking at the road. That night had certainly turned out far more interesting than she had originally anticipated. She held Asami's card between her hands and remembered the woman's wink. Yeah… Far more interesting.


	11. A shared ex-lover

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

_I kind of changed the prompt a bit bit. I kinda got carried away. Hope you like it anonymous reviewer, friend :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt by: Annony<strong>

_While at a club/bar, both Korra and Asami encounter their ex-Mako. Desperate to make him leave they both pretend to date...(They don't know each other at all, and so the encounter goes, after they meet at the bar, like, "don't look now but here comes my ex, he's been stalking me all night." "Yeah tell me about it" "would u mind pretending to be my date" "yea sure no problem", or something like that. _

_Could this night get any worse? _Korra asked herself as she emptied yet another drink. She couldn't really remember how much she had drunk but it didn't really matter. She had gone to the club with two of her friends in what was supposed to be a girl's night out. And yet, when Opal and Jinora had picked her up from her apartment they were both with their boyfriends. It was not that she didn't like Bolin and Kai but she sure didn't like to be the single friend in a sea of couples. When she and Mako broke up things had been weird in the group and right when they were being normal again she had been thrown into the most awkward of nights out. She sat alone in the bar, drinking her misery away. That was when she saw him: the boy with the shark like eyebrows. Her ex-boyfriend. _Apparently it can get worse._

Korra did her best to hide herself from him but she was pretty sure he had seen her. There was that defensive look on his eyes and that nervous coughing she knew way too well: he was in evasive mode. She wanted to disappear from the world but leaving the bar alone, while her ex roamed the premises was just too sad. That was when she saw _her. _Two stools away from where she was seated was another young woman, also by herself, and she was nervously fidgeting with her hair. If she Korra to stay in that place any longer she might as well talk to her. _Well, here goes nothing…_

"Hey" she said and the girl turned around in what seemed like slow motion. She had shiny green eyes, black wavy hair and smooth white skin. She was drop dead gorgeous and Korra reprimanded herself for drowning in her misery and not noticing her sooner.

"Hey" the raven-haired girl replied with a smile, her eyes still a bit nervous.

"Are you by yourself?" she asked and saw how a tiny blush appeared on the other woman's face.

"Well I had a date but… She kinda didn't show up" it took Korra a while to register that the green-eyed had said _she. _

"Oh" the southerner said without realizing it. The other girl sighted and looked away, probably used to people reacting negatively to her sexual orientation. They lived in a pretty close-minded city, which was probably the reason her date never arrived "I'm Korra" the caramel-skinned finally said, smiling and offering a handshake.

"I'm Asami" she replied as she accepted the gesture. The blue-eyed woman noticed that even if her hands were incredibly soft they had several callouses. They were hands of a feminine but hard working individual. She liked it.

"So, Asami, I guess I should tell you why _I_ find myself alone today…"

And so, for a good couple of hours they sat there and talked and drank and laughed. Korra felt really comfortable with Asami and the feeling was mutual. The southerner told the other woman about her work at the pet-store, about her rescued dog Naga, about her friends from college and about why she dropped out. Asami, on the other hand, told her about how she had finished studying engineering and was working on getting her masters degree while working on her father's company as a developer. They were polar opposites but that made the conversation so much more interesting. And that was when _it_ happened. Korra didn't know what had gotten into Mako after two hours but he was definitely walking towards them with a decided look on his face.

"Oh no" she said, lowering her gaze. Asami looked at her with a confused expression.

"What is it?"

"My ex-boyfriend is walking this way"

"Oh my god" Asami laughed, "Can you believe _my_ ex is also here tonight? I managed to escape him a while ago but I've seen him roaming us for quite some time. He had this look on his face. Maybe he thinks we are on a date"

"Then let's" Korra said, desperate to escape the obviously awkward conversation she was going to have with Mako when he finally reached them. She was thankful there were so many people slowing him down "Pretend to be my date. Please?"

"Pretend to be your date to avoid having to talk to your ex?" Asami asked, Korra nodded, ashamed at how idiotic the concept sounded now that she heard it from the engineer "Ok"

"Really?"

"I'd be my pleasure" the green-eyed slid closer to Korra and placed her hand over the other woman's thigh.

"Hey" Mako's voice sounded dry, nervous and uncomfortable. She looked at him with a fake smile. He was handsome as ever and his eyebrows were still ridiculous. He scratched his necks and looked sideways, probably feeling intrigued by the other woman's presence and her hand on her thigh "You two know each other?" he asked and Asami suddenly turned around, her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

"Mako?" she said and Korra fought to keep her face neutral.

"Asami, its been a while" the young man replied "Didn't think I'd ran into both of you on the same night. Kind of… Weird" _This is weird all right, sharkbrows. _

"Well yes it is" the raven-haired said with a sly grin as she rubbed Korra's leg "More so that we happen to be on a date"

A word has not been invented that could describe the way in which Mako's face twisted at the statement. Korra found it beautiful. She smiled her crooked smile and reached to hold Asami's waist.

"Coincidences, right?" the southerner finally said, holding back a laugh.

"Well… Yeah… I… Bo… Bolin is… I have to go… Well, bye" Mako said, not making any sense as he walked backwards. He stumbled with a few people before disappearing into the crowd.

"So" Asami said "Turns out we have a shared ex-lover"

"That was so wonderful. His face. God, his face" they both laughed out loud. When the laugher subsided Korra realized Asami's hand was still on her leg.

"So" she coughed "Its getting late and…" she moved nervously and Asami moved her hand away.

"Oh, I see" she said, regretting not having moved it earlier. Had she made it awkward? Unknown to her, Korra was actually thinking about how beautiful she was, on how the light fell on her green eyes and made them almost yellow and how her hair seemed to have life of its own. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"So if you would give me your cellphone number before I leave so I can call you up and have a real date I would very much like it" Korra said with a single breath. The engineer smiled a smile that made the other woman blush.

"I'd be my pleasure" her hand came back to the blue-eyed's leg and send shivers down her spine.

"Awesome"


	12. Am I enough? (M RATED)

_Welcome to Korrasami Prompts! A place where I intend to write anything related to Korrasami. For that I request the help of the fandom. Any idea you have, any request, any thought, anything just tell me. I mean it: ANY PROMPT. I will try to write everything that is suggested to me in the comment section as long as its Korrasami related. Don't hold back people for I won't judge just write._

_I received this prompt as a message and was requested to keep it anonymous. This is the first time ever I have written smut so please bear with me. _

_I don't really want to up the rating of all this story for most of the chapters are not M rated but this one is so I shall put a disclaimer:_

**_THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED IT CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt by<strong>: Anonymous

_How about one where Korra is angry and she goes all dominant on asami (smutty of course). _

_I repeat: _**_THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED IT CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES. _**

Korra was angry. She could feel steam coming out of her ears as she rode Naga back home to Asami. They had moved together a month ago, leaving Mako's family in the Sato Mansion, and coming back from a council meeting to see her girlfriend was usually enough to make her happy, but not today. Today she was fuming and she had only one thing in mind. As soon as she opened the door she told Naga to stay in the living room. Considering what time it was the engineer was probably in her study.

Asami was, indeed, in her study, going over some blueprints for a new mover theatre downtown. It was already finished, but she was considering that maybe she could squeeze in some more seats. That was when the door of her study burst open to reveal a very mad Korra. She immediately stood up and attempted to walk towards her, wondering what had caused her girlfriend to be so upset.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is everything all right?" she reached for Korra but the southerner held her arm hard to keep her away "Korra?"

The Avatar looked at her beloved with hungry eyes. That was her woman right there, wearing a thin nightgown and a silk robe. She pulled her in for a hard kiss and relished in the moan that escaped the CEO's lips. Korra pushed back until they crushed against the desk. Without separating their lips she held Asami's legs and sat her over the table. Her hands roamed her girlfriend's body all over. Finally she broke the kiss and looked at the engineer's face with satisfaction. She was breathing hard, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were a bit swollen.

"Stand up" she said as she stepped back a bit. Asami was confused. Korra was usually shy and gentle. She had kinda gotten used to her being the one in control. But there was something incredibly arousing about that dominant attitude, something so sexy on the voice the Avatar was using and how her body seemed to be just the right amount of angry. She obeyed and looked slightly down at her girlfriend's eyes "Turn around". As soon as she did she felt Korra push her against the desk, her chest smashing against the table.

"K-Korra?" she said, feeling in a vulnerable position. She tried to look back but the other girl's hands held her in place.

"Stay" was all the Avatar said as she pulled up her nightgown and began rubbing her sex over her underwear. Asami was so wet. Korra smiled at the discovery and the green-eyed blushed furiously. She hadn't realized her body was reacting so intensely to her girlfriend's ministrations "Do you like this?"

"Wha… what?" Asami replied, hardly able to find her own voice.

"Do you like this?" Korra asked again, her voice turning harsher.

"I… I…" she tried to answer but the southerner pressed hard against her clit and she couldn't finish the sentence. Korra pulled down on her underwear and she could immediately feel something dripping against her leg. Before she could react there was something inside of her "Korra!" she yelped and the Avatar added a second finger. With her other hand she rubbed on Asami's clit in small circles.

"Asami you are so wet" Korra said, almost in a growl "_I_ make you like this. You are _mine_" she bit the engineer's back lightly once and then again a bit harder. The green-eyed was so close to the edge, her hips moved in sync with the fingers inside of her and soon her walls began tightening. The caramel-skinned could feel the other one's orgasm near and had a single thought in mind. She stopped, stood back and just looked at her girlfriend. Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, was lying over the desk on her stomach, her dress pulled up and her underwear around her knees, her legs slightly pulled apart and her sex in plain view, dripping.

"Ko… Korra" Asami said as she turned her head to look at the southerner. Her eyes were glossy and her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing make up but she looked so beautiful and sexy that the Avatar had to take a deep breath to remain in control of herself.

"You want me to continue?" Korra asked, her face as serious as it had been during the whole session.

"Yes" she replied weakly.

"Beg"

"P-Please, Korra… P-P-Please" she stuttered, her body shivering. She had just realized how cold it was.

"Please, Korra what?" she crossed her arms and grinned that crooked grin that was just so very much like her.

"Please fuck me," Asami finally said, pressing her face back onto the desk. That was all she needed. Korra kneeled behind her girlfriend and licked her slit. The engineer loudly gasped. She sucked on her clit and pushed three fingers inside her "Oh, spirits, Korra… Please don't stop… Fuck…"

"Come for me, babe" the Avatar whispered and, right when she finished the sentence she felt her fingers being pressed together inside her girlfriend. Asami moaned, yelled and felt her body seize. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had and she could feel all the liquid emanating form her sex and felt a little embarrassed that it was probably falling in Korra's face. The southerner, however, made sure to catch as much as Asami's fluids as she could. She would never grow tired of how her girlfriend tasted.

"Wow" was all the CEO could say "Just… wow…" she repeated as she used all the strength left in her to turn around, discarding her underwear to the side. She would have to get a new pair to sleep, since those were practically soaked "Not that I didn't enjoy that because I did…" she took a deep breath as she regained composure "But what was that all about?" she asked, wondering what had triggered such an attitude from her usually gentle lover.

"I'm…" Korra said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She had been so dominant, so hard on Asami. Now that she was done with what she intended to do she was feeling self-conscious "I'm sorry… I just…" the raven-haired girl silenced her with a kiss.

"Nothing to apologize for, sweetie. That was amazing" she smiled and Korra grinned. However, just as that smile had appeared it vanished and the Avatar's eyes looked at the floor with intensity.

"Today at the council we were having a break and I overheard some guards talking about…" she looked up "About us. They were saying how hot you were and how they would do a better job than me in the bedroom and that all you needed to be…" she clenched her fists at the memory "_normal_ was a good pounding and that I probably didn't even make you… Ehm… come…"

"Korra, baby…"

"I was so mad!" she continued, paying no attention to her girlfriend's attempts to soothe her "I was walking towards them when Raiko and some other dignitaries intercepted me, when I got rid of them the guards where gone. They weren't there at the end of the session either. If I see them tomorrow I will probably murder them"

"Don't kill anyone, Korra" Asami said, getting closer to her beloved and enfolding her in her arms "They are just some stupid guards. You just saw how much you turn me on and believe me" she blushed hard and she broke the hug to make sure the Avatar could see her reaction "I came. Hard"

"Really?" Korra asked, looking down once again "I mean… Wouldn't you rather… You know… With a man? Am I… Enough?"

"Korra" Asami said with a serious voice "I will be as direct as I can and as specific as possible and if I am turned on after saying this things I expect you to take care of it" the Avatar nodded "You are not only enough, you are perfect. You are sexy, hot and the best lover I have ever had. You know what I like, how my body responds and when you touch me I get wet so fast that I have to hold myself back from coming during foreplay. And it is not important whether you are a woman or a man because you are Korra. _My_ Korra. I would love and want you even if you didn't have any genitals at all. Although I thoroughly enjoy and relish in putting my fingers and tongue inside of you and touching your breasts is like being in heaven" when Asami's rant was over they were both blushing. It had been the most explicit thing the CEO had said in her life.

"I… I love you" was all the Avatar could say as she kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too" Asami replied "And now… It happens that my explicit chat has turned me on again so would you be as kind as to walk me to the bedroom so we can have beautiful sweaty girl on girl sex?" Korra lost her voice and did the only thing her body allowed her too: she carried her girlfriend bridal style out of the office and into the bedroom.

The meeting had been as boring as every other one and Korra was wondering why she even bothered to attend. Raiko was going on and on about the expansion of the city and how it had advanced perfectly and on time. Of course it had, Asami was in charge of it. She had talked to her about the very same things the president was saying a week before. Asami on her underwear was by far more pleasant to look at than Raiko's stupid face.

Korra had expected to run into the guards again but they had probably changed stations, for there were different men outside when she arrived. She sighted. She wanted to punch them so bad but the memory of last night's love making made it hard to be mad. When the meeting was (finally) over, she made her way outside as fast as she could for her and Asami where having a dinner date. She had left Naga home because the CEO insisted taking a polar bear dog to the restaurant would be inappropriate. She didn't care as long as she had Asami all to herself. She would pick her up at six sharp and it was already six fifteen.

As soon as Korra exited the building she recognized the group of men to her right. Those were the guards that had been trash talking her. She felt her blood boiling as she took a step towards them. But she couldn't reach them. Before she realized there were arms around her and a mouth in hers. She recognized Asami's scent and melted into the contact, her hands holding her girlfriend's waist.

"Baby I missed you" the engineer said with a sultry voice and loud enough for the guards to hear. They all raised their heads and looked at them with a puzzled look "After last night I could barely stand up. I had to call in sick to work. I was absolutely destroyed. I mean how many orgasms can a woman have in a row?" she laughed and Korra blushed so much she felt her eyes were about to explode "Too bad we had to get up early because I just know we could have kept it going on all night long" she kissed the Avatar hard on the lips and made sure her tongue going into Korra's mouth was quite visible. She then looked to her side and was greeted by the shocked faces of the guards "Oh, spirits I didn't see you there… How embarrassing. You must have heard all that, I am sorry" she looked to the floor and pulled on Korra's arm towards where her car was parked. As they walked away the Avatar took a last look at the men and winked. She then moved her hand to hold Asami's hip and brought her as close as possible.

"That was beautiful, love" the southerner said, grinning.

"That was embarrassing" Asami replied, "I don't want random men overhearing the dirty things I tell you"

"You mean… That wasn't on purpose?" the Avatar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, I love you but I am a public figure and I like to think of me as a private individual, why would I do such a thing on purpose?" she said, a bit flustered.

"Oh well… Those were the guards I told you about and well… I don't think they will be trash talking me anymore"

"Well I am glad something good came out of this awful incident. Now, please get in the car so we can go eat" Korra obeyed and smiled. She sincerely thought that her girlfriend had said those things on purpose to make her look good in front of the guards. But now that she knew it had been spontaneous, she felt a renewed sense of self worth. She had the goofiest smile on her face.

Korra couldn't see it but, as they drove away, there was an evil little grin in the Asami's lips.


End file.
